Your Sun
by Meghanface
Summary: What happens if Rose hadn't told Edward about Bella jumping off the cliff? There'd have been no phone call to interupt Jacob and Bella's kiss. Rated M. Lemons to come. ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This'll be a full story. Review, send love. I'll love you right back. =] **

**This is for my inner self that hoped this was what happened.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I only own the Jacob in my head. =]**

He leaned in for the kiss, I knew it was coming. He was my best friend and I knew his feelings for me weren't the same as my chaste feelings toward him. I wouldn't let him in, he was willing to wait. But now, as he closed his eyes and I could feel the heat of him so near to me, I wondered if I had already let him in. I knew the answer.

His lips were warm and tender as a hug. He wasn't rushing anything. I wasn't going to iniciate anything. He was in control. The last few months had been hell, but Jacob had made everything worth it. He was my sun, my warmth, and now possibly a reason for everything.

Even after he'd broken the kiss my eyes remained closed.

_What had I just done? Was it all that easy? _

I knew the answer to that as well. Well, it might not be that simple. But I knew Jacob could be everything I needed, if I'd let him in.

"Bella, I need you to say something, anything." Jake sighed.

I tried. I opened my mouth but closed it. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella." He put his hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to do something.

I opened my eyes. He stood close, looking at me with his big brown eyes. He was still Jake, nothing had changed. Though, I knew everything had changed.

"Bells, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Jake." I tried not to put any sadness in my voice, I knew he saw through me.

"Was that bad?" Oh, Jake. I couldn't help a small smile. His confidence slightly shaken with my silence.

"No, I'm just... I'm trying to figure things out... I guess." I didn't know what to say, but I didn't need to worry about what I said in front of Jake. He'd get what I was saying.

"Okay," was all he said and he turned and walked to the livingroom.

I didn't know if I should go after him or wait here. I knew Alice was near, but I couldn't let myself think about her. I needed to think alone. If she was with me, I knew I'd have a biased conclusion. She didn't know Jake like I did.

I paced the small kitchen area, willing myself to figure out what just happened. I kissed Jake. I got that, but what did it _mean._ Was I finally saying Yes to Jake and No to Edward forever? The hole in my chest ached a little at the thought of that. Not just for Edward, but for the whole family. Was I turning my back on everyone? Alice? Carlsile? Esme?

The answers were hard. I could never stop loving any of them, but was the passion for Edward gone? He'd left me. He'd hurt and broken me. Jake was here when I needed him most. I loved all of the Cullens. But I knew what I needed.

I stepped into the livingroom and looked at Jake sprawled on my tiny couch flipping through channels. He looked up as soon as I was in the room. I took him in, the way he looked at me, the way his hands reached up to comfort me, and I knew. He was it. Edward would always be my first love, a huge part of my life and he held a lot of me. But Jake was it.

I smiled at him and he knew it too. He was at my side in 3 strides and took my face in his hands and kissed me. In a way that said everything.

I need you.

I want you.

I'll never leave you.

You're everything.

I'll be your sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know these chapters are short. But I promise they'll get longer. =] Thanks to all of you who put this story on alert/favourite. You're amazing.**

**Reviews are helpful and appreciated. Now, get reading!**

**I don't own Twilight. **

I'd sent Jake home after we'd talked a little, I knew we'd have to talk too, but Alice needed to come first. I knew she'd seen everything. I had to man up and talk to her.

After a deep breathe, I opened my window.

"Alice" I called, I knew she'd hear. I didn't raise my voice higher than a whisper.

She stepped into my room silently. I knew she was avoiding my gaze. Looking at her, my heart ached. I did love her, she was my sister. She meant a lot to me, they all meant so much to me. But I knew this would break her heart, along with 6 other hearts.

I couldn't speak, I simply walked over to hear and cried into her shoulder. She may not be too happy with me, but she embraced me and we sat on my bed and she let me cry. I cried for everything. For her, all of the Cullens.

"This is what you want?" Alice said after my tears had subsided.

I nodded. I didn't trust my voice.

"You know I'll still be here for you, right? You can't get ride of me that easily." She laughed, though I knew she was joking, but I could even tell she feared that.

"Alice, you're my best friend, more than that you're my sister. I'll always feel that way. I love you." I hugged her tighter.

"I know Bella, I love you too." Alice said, stroking my hair.

"They'll hate me." I said as a fact, instead of a question.

"As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to us." I knew Alice was trying to believe that.

I tried to believe that too. I could guess Carlsile and Esme would think that, but I had a hard time believing Rose and Edward would. Jasper and Emmett would hold no grudge. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I knew I had to choose with myself, and only myself in mind.

"I'm sorry," I tried say to Alice. I didn't know what else to say.

Everything had changed when Edward left. My life was turned upside down. I had to right it on my own and Jake had been there. Although I'd hoped Edward would return, I couldn't believe he would. Things were different and I needed to know that Alice would fit. If she wanted to.

I yawned deeply, and Alice stood me up.

"You need rest. We'll talk in the morning okay? I promise I'll be here." I understood she wouldn't stay here tonight. She needed space. I could understand that.

I hugged her goodbye and climbed into bed. So much had changed today it was hard to believe it was all real.

My phone vibrated on my bedside table.

_I miss you._

Even with all the stress of what had happened today I didn't want to be away from him.

_Miss you too, can you come over?_

Though I knew it would be better if I were alone, I couldn't bear the thought of sleeping alone.

Jake stepped through my bedroom door before I'd even closed my phone. I knew he'd be close.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," He said, he knelt by my bed.

I didn't want to talk, and he knew that. He climbed into bed and held me close while I drifted into sleep. The first sleep that was not interrupted by a screaming nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I love you guys! Seriously. All of you who have this on Alert/Favourite are amazing. it makes me crazy happy to see updates from FF with new alerts and such. I love you. And the reviews are great. They help a lot. and they make me smile. **

**So, I'm updating again today, and not tomorrow. Because I felt like it. I break the rules.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

I woke up sweating slightly because I was so close to Jake. He was snoring quietly, which was comforting. He needed the sleep, so I slipped out of bed and when down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down. Things needed to happen today. I couldn't ignore this, and if I were ever to get everything settled, or as settled as they can, it needed to happen today.

I thought about Alice first. She was everything to me. I'd never had a girl be so close to me before, girls bugged me. But Alice, even with her shopping addiction and obsession with the way I dressed, I couldn't picture my life without her. It wouldn't be as carefree as it was before, but she was going to be in my life.

Carlisle and Esme were like second parents to me. I loved them as much as I loved Alice. They may not be happy that Edward and I didn't work out, but they'd be happy I was happy. No doubt about that.

Emmett and Jasper wouldn't be angry with me. Emmett was always my big teddy bear. I'm sure I'd get endlessly joked about and the butt of his jokes. I knew it would still all be in good fun. Jasper would probably go with whatever Alice thought. He may not be so willing to hang out, he didn't do that much before though so it wouldn't be a surprise.

Rose, I don't think I want to think about what Rose will think.  
I forced myself to think of my biggest worry.

Edward.

I liked to believe that he'd just want me happy. I would want him happy, even if it hurt. He meant a lot to me, even now. I couldn't make myself take him back. He wouldn't want me if I didn't want him just as much. He would be hurt. I knew I'd have to talk to him face to face eventually. He deserved that much.

All of them would be worried about my safety. But I had no reason to fear. Jake and the pack would be there for me. They knew I was connected to the Vampire world as much as I was to their world. They would have to deal.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and a soft kiss on my head. He sighed contently and sat next to me.

"Morning, Bells," he said.

"G'morning," I said and leaned into him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes were worried.

"As long as you're here, yes." I said into his shoulder. I could feel his body shake with a laugh.

"What's the plan, honey?" I forgot he wasn't in my head and didn't know what had happened after I said yes to him.

"Well, I have to talk to Alice some. And I think... I need to talk to Edward." I rushed the last part, not so much because it hurt saying his name, but more so

that I knew as soon as I said it I'd have to follow through.

"Why?" he said, I saw his hands shaking slightly. I hoped he'd understand.

"I don't want him to think this is about revenge. He hurt me, but I don't want to hurt him back. He deserves an explanation. One he wouldn't give me." My voice was stronger than I thought it would be.

"Okay. You know Bells, you always amaze me." Jake kissed my cheek and I believed the same of him. He took me even when I was broken.

"I believe you. You're amazing too, you know. It's hard for me to realize you wanted me, even when I was in pieces. You're my everything." I said. He needed to know that.

"Bells, there's nothing about you I wouldn't want. I might not be happy that you think Edward deserves anything, but I trust you." He stroked my hair and he had no idea what he meant to me.

"I love you." I said. Finally able to mean it.

He laughed a hearty laugh.

"I love you more."

"I need the closure, Alice." I tried to explain to her. I'd called her after I practically threatened Jake out of my house.

"Bella, it might not be a good idea." She was worried about whether I or Edward would benefit or suffer from it.

"I deserve the chance to explain what I've gone through." She shuddered at the thought of what happened during those months.

I continued.

"He also deserved an explanation. He might have broken me, but I know he'd want an explanation." I also needed to find an end for myself. The break up might have been the end for him, but it was only the beginning of nothing for me.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Alice said as a statement. I knew she'd know as soon as I'd decided.

I nodded. I had to do this. This was something completely necessary.

"You'll be there right?" I tried not to sound desperate but I couldn't see him alone.

"Only if you want me." She said, I knew I could change my mind about whether she needed to be there or not, but for now I needed her there.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, but it was a nice silence. I knew she was worried about me and Edward both. Picking sides was never a good thing, but she'd try her best to be neutral. Her love for both of us ran deep and she would never intentionally hurt either of us. I didn't want her to pick sides, I wanted her to be able to walk both grounds and continue to love us both.

The living room had grown dark and I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up.

"Please stay." I said and hugged Alice.

"Okay," she said.

Charlie didn't think too much about Alice being here for another night and left us alone for "girl talk".

I made a bed for Alice on the couch and brought a blanket down from the closet for a bed on the floor for me. I felt worn out and knew tomorrow would be no better, so I grabbed my phone and sent a quick message.

_I love you. Goodnight. _

I soon fell asleep, though this sleep didn't bring me any rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yikes, here it is. I'm pretty happy.**

**Lemony as promised. Remember, this was their first time. It will only get lemony-er from here. hehe.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Just the dirty thoughts I have about the Characters. **

My heart raced all morning. I felt like I couldn't catch my breath. Today was necessary, but it didn't make it easy.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt, took a deep breath and went to the living room.

Alice was there waiting for me, like I asked her. I grabbed my jacket and then grabbed Alice's hand. She knew today was just as hard as it was for me as it was for her.

We walked to my backyard slowly, slowly even for me. I didn't want to avoid this moment, but no way would I want to rush it.

I felt his gaze before I even looked up. I knew this was going to hurt, it was going to burn the edges of my soul.

I raised my eyes slowly, he looked the same. Same bronze hair, perfect god like face. His eyes were the only thing that were different. They held so much pain. It was hard to look in them.

"Hello Edward," I said in a small voice.

"Bella," he said. He was going to play business man here. That hurt more than anything.

I didn't know where to start. He knew what I'd chosen. But he also knew I wanted to say it to him. I might as well be honest with him.

"I don't know what to say," I started. He kept looking at me, expecting something.

"I already know Bella, why are you making us do this?" He was visibly shaking.

"I need this, Edward. You may not see that, but I know you'll appreciate this one day," I said. He rolled his eyes. It was now or never.

"Edward, when you left me. I was broken, into a thousand tiny pieces. And I don't hate you for that, but after, I had to pull myself together I had to let go. I'll always love you Edward, but I can't be in love with you anymore. My life was turned upside down and I had find what to hold onto." I tried to explain, though I knew it didn't exactly make sense.

"Bella, I left for your own good. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I still loved you, I love you right now. I lied to you that day in the forest. You are good for me. You believed a lie, Bella." He said, gazing straight into my eyes.

I stood there, mouth open. Was he telling me the truth? Had he lied to me? I couldn't breath. Had I made a mistake?

"No, I saw your eyes. You weren't lying, Y-you couldn't have," I stuttered.

"Bella, believe me. It killed me to lie, but that's what it was. Just a lie," he reached for me, then stopped himself and put his hands back to his sides.

"Edward, I don't know if I can believe you. You stand here before me and you look the same, it's hard not to fall into old patterns. But I had to learn to stand on my own two feet, without you. And now that I have it's something I can't go back on. I can't go back to be codependent on you." It hurt to admit that. I felt the tears burning my eyes, but we both needed to acknowledge it.

He stood across from me and stared. Probably retreating into his own mind. But when he opened his mouth I never expected him to say this.

"I agree. We were too codependent. I'd only hope that you would still want to be friends." It would have sounded so cliche from anyone else, but it felt so real to me.

"Edward, you'll always mean a lot to me. You'll always be my friend." I said as I closed the gape between us and hugged him tightly.

What had been said today would be enough. No need to go back through the past.

The healing could begin now.  
For both of us.

Alice and Edward left together after we finished talking a little more. They promised to be in touch and they'd be back soon.

I walked into my kitchen, now hungry after a long morning. I reached into the fridge to grab the ingredients to a sandwich. I decided to send a message.

_Lunch?  
-B_

I had started to clean some lettuce when my phone vibrated.

_Be there sooner than you can say Werewolf.  
-J _

I laughed. Even without him at my side I felt his warmth and love. Jake leapt through my backdoor with a triumphant smile on his face. I smiled back and kissed him.

"Missed you."

"Missed you more," he said.

I put three sandwiches on the table and handed him two.

"How was it?" He said after taking a bite that devoured half the sandwich.

"It was as I thought. It hurt, but it was required. They've left, but they'll be back. You do know that they'll still be around right?" I said, hoping he wouldn't be upset by that.

"Yeah I figured that much. I suppose more protection for you right?" He was great.

"Kinda prone to klutzy moments," I pointed at myself.

He laughed a deep laugh and kissed me on the cheek. His lips were warm against my cold skin.

I pulled his face close to me and kissed him deeply. I wondered how I could have doubted my feelings toward him. He was everything.

Jake deepened the kiss and pulled me onto his lap. I sighed into his mouth and he moaned in response. He moved his kisses down my jaw line to my neck.

"Bella," he sighed into my neck.

A lot of things had changed in the last few days, I had opened my feelings up to Jake and let him in. His feelings were already known. If I thought about it, I'd known that I had let him in a long time ago.

"Jake, stop." I said, pulling back. He pouted out his lower lip slightly and I laughed.

I stood up and took his hand and he followed me up the stairs to my room.

When he realized what was happening he stopped pouting.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked, he had no idea how sure I was.

I didn't respond. I sat down on my bed and he copied. My heart was racing and I knew his was as well. It wasn't so much in nervousness as much as excitement. I had no need to worry with him about stopping, or him worrying about hurting me.

He crashed his mouth into mine and I responded just as fervently. His body heat was intoxicating, along with his husky smell and silky hair. He softly pushed me to lay down on the bed, and he moved his hands under my shirt on my stomach. I shivered, even though his hands were warm. I pulled his shirt over his head and ran my hands down his chest and abs. He groaned at my touch.

"Bella, do you know what you do to me?" He asked, though I knew it was more to himself than me.

Jake pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to his left. I shimmed out of my pants and underwear, finally taking off my bra and showing myself to Jake for the first time.  
He stood back and admired my body. I didn't feel self conscience or nervous under his heavy gaze. He leaned down and kissed the swell of my breasts softly. I pulled his head up to mine and kissed him deeply before moving my hands down his chest and to his buckle. He stopped me and swiftly removed himself of the rest of his clothing.

He laid back down with me and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you more," I smiled, saying what he usually did.

We said little after that.

His hands cupped my breasts, running his thumbs over my nipples, and he continued to kiss me passionately. I pressed my body into him and enjoyed the warmth his body released.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He moaned as my body pressed harder into his body.

I felt his hardness against my leg, and couldn't wait any longer.

"Jake," I sighed. He got the clue.

He positioned himself at my entrance.

"Bella, look at me." He said, I hadn't noticed I'd closed my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want me to regret this, I knew, but he was my answer.  
I nodded and he entered me.

It hurt, more than I thought. I hadn't realized how large and thick he was. I cried out but I only wanted more. He continued and found a slow pace that I needed.

My body started to adjust to his size and I felt a tightness in my stomach.  
"Jake," I moaned. His rhythm was becoming more tight and rough.

We came together with our bodies thrashing and each moaning the others name.

He rolled over and pulled me on top of him.

"Wow, Bella."

"I know," I said.

"God, I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

We loved saying "I love you" now that we both meant it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, hello there again. Thanks to all of you reviewed and put this on alert. as always. I love you. Special thanks to goldengirl62 for a sweet review and message. And just because I can put a special thanks section of my note. =D**

**Again. Enjoy. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I only wish. **

I woke up in Jake's arms again. It was my favourite spot. He light snores the only noise in the room. I tried to pull myself out from under his arms, but they tightened around me.

"Don't you dare think about leaving." Jake mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"And what if I do?" I said as I pulled the covers away from my body.

He rolled over and hovered over my body, pinning me to the bed.

"You'll have me to deal with," he said.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," I said while cocking an eyebrow.

He laughed at my snarky comment and kissed me deeply.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked after he broke the kiss.

"I have to work on my Rabbit, my gearshift is sticking." His eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

"I haven't been in the garage in a while, I'll go with. I can be your cheerleader." I put on a cheesy smile.

Jake laughed and got up. We dressed and headed to his house. We didn't need to worry about Charlie catching him coming from my room because Charlie was pulling an overnight shift. A group of kids have been causing some trouble around town, involving spray paint and lettuce, I didn't ask for details.

I drove to La Push while Jake ran. Jake offered to ride with me, but I knew how much he loved to run.

I walked into the garage with Jake, in human form, by my side. It was such a familiar and comforting surrounding I found myself relaxing and grabbing a warm soda and handing Jake one. Jake started laying out tools and I sat near him and enjoyed the soft radio playing.

We sat and talked while he worked for a couple hours before Jake stood.

"Done. Now, where's my cheer?" He asked looking at me.

"It was a joke you know." I laughed at his pouty face.

"Please?" He couldn't be serious.

I was thankfully saved by a familiar sound of rough housing and laughing. The pack walked in, all bare chested.

"Hey Bella!" They all said when they saw me.

I waved back.

"Getting bizz-ay, huh, Bella?" Paul called laughing.

I blushed a deep red but laughed too. Jake growled deep down in his chest.

"I guess I saw that coming," I said. I knew Jake couldn't keep anything from them. Might as well not get too embarrassed.

"Okay, let's not embarrass them too much," I heard Sam say. Though he was still smiling, I heard a slight order to it.

I walked over to Jake and held his hand, in comforting. He took it willingly.

"Get outta here," Jake said. The pack filed out with cat calls and raised eyebrows.

"It was just joking, Jake." I said as I saw his eyes narrowed.

"They shouldn't say that stuff in front of you though," he said.

"What? I'm not one of the guys anymore?" I asked with a smile.

He laughed and pulled me close.

"No, you aren't," he said before crushing my lips with his.

I raised myself on my toes to kiss him harder. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet. His chest felt warm and powerful against my body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I heard him groan.

Jake set me down and pulled of his shirt. I raised my eyebrows.

"Thinking you're going to get lucky eh, Black?" I laughed.

"Oh, I don't think. I know." He said as he pulled my shirt over my head and kissed my neck.

As he kissed me I realized just how much I needed him. All of this love had come flooding out of me and I needed to express it to him.

I pushed him gently to the ground and I stepped out of the rest of my clothes. He followed my lead and was naked before me. His hardest telling me he was just as ready as I was. I climbed on top of him and sprinkled kisses on his chest as he stroked my hair.

I lowered myself onto him and rocked on top of him. My body opening to him, I found a rhythm that quickly made my thighs and stomach tighten.

I threw my head back as I felt warm fingers rubbing my core.

"Oh God, Jake!" I yelled as my orgasm crashed into me.

He grunted and came after me.

My body spent, I collapsed on him gasping.

I felt his body shake with laughter.

"What are you laughing at Mister?" I said, slightly self-conscience.

"I think the garage is forever my favourite spot," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

The next few days went without much excitement.

We talked to Charlie and Billy, thinking it was only fair to tell them we were dating, if you could really call it that. We didn't feel like explaining we were in love and having sex. As cool as I thought Billy was, I doubted that he'd approve of that.

Jake and I went about a normal routine. We hung out with the pack when he wasn't on patrol. Emily and I spent a lot of time together too, she changed my nick name from Vampire Girl to Wolf Girl 2. She had a lot of experience with the pack and dating a werewolf. Though it wasn't much different than dating any other guy, we could share our thoughts on how we felt when they were out, what our worries were, among other things. It was nice to have someone to sympathize with.

I got picked on a little by the guys, though that wasn't a big change. Paul like to put me as the butt of his jokes, but I still loved him as a brother. They meant no harm, they were just being boys. Emily was the butt of the jokes before I came along so she made sure the guys didn't pick on me too much.

Jake and Sam had been running long shifts lately, I guess since the Cullens were back, a few of their friends had come to visit and that set the pack on edge. I tried to explain the Jake that there was no need to worry, that if the Cullens trusted them they should too.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's just a friend of Alice's, nothing is putting me in danger," I said to Jake when he claimed I was being put in a line of fire.

"I can't trust whoever this leech is, I have no truce with him as I'm forced to have with the Cullens," he said as he paced around my kitchen.

"Forced? Because of me right? I'm not forcing you to do anything for me." I yelled, I was fired up now.

"So, I can go and kill Edward right now and you wouldn't care?" He stopped pacing and held his ground as his gaze burned my eyes.

"Is this really about Edward? Jake, you know I chose you. But yes, I'd be pissed if you hurt Edward, or any of the Cullens. They aren't a source of danger. They've never been." Was he so jealous of Edward? I didn't chose Edward. Jake was just trying to push buttons, and it was working.

"Then I'm being forced to have a truce with them!" He yelled, not looking at me.

"Oh, so Sam would be okay with you killing one of the Cullens, with no trigger?" I had pulled the Alpha card.

"This isn't about Sam," Jake glared at me.

"And this isn't about Edward," I leveled a glare right back at him.

I saw his legs and arms shaking now, Emily had warned me to try to avoid fights with him but right now I wasn't thinking about her.

"Get out Jake." I said in an even voice, though my insides were turned to terrified mush.

Jake walked out in a tight gate and I watched him run to the edge of the forest behind my house.

We'd never fought before.

I was scared, not because I'd just fought with a werewolf.

But because I'd just fought with my werewolf boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I hope you were all on the Nice list this year. Enjoy. Review. **

**I don't own Twilight. **

We didn't talk for 3 days. Which wouldn't be such a big deal if I wasn't so bored all of the time. And being bored means I have a lot of time to think. Thinking can't always be the best for me. I thought about our fight over and over. Trying to figure out what he was thinking, what he wanted, if I should have done anything differently.

I talked to Alice about my fight with Jake.

"I'm going to try and be unbiased, but he seems to have been unrational with his anger. You were trying to calm the waters, but he wanted a fight. He's obviously worried that you'll change your mind and go back to Edward." I saw a slight flicker of hope in her eyes, but she knew that I wasn't going to change my mind.

"He needs to grow a set and apologize," I said laughing, even though I was worried about the fight I needed to laugh.

"I know you want the 'best friend' answer, but I have to be honest with you. You might have been a little unfair. How would you feel if he asked you to not be jealous of his former relationships?" Alice was being honest, and it hurt.

"I don't know. I'd try..." I knew I was lying. Alice did too. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay Okay, I'd hate it. And I'd probably freak out and be a jealous ass, but why can't he just talk to me about it?" I said, I was frustrated and confused.

"Bella, he's a boy. They're not always the brightest or most talkative." She laughed.

"Maybe you need to make the first move." She was right.

We said our goodbyes and I sat in my room, flipping my phone back and forth between my hands, dropping it on many occassions. I picked up my phone and, even though I was beating around the bush, I texted him.

_Can we be friends again?_

I waited for a response. It came within a minute of my text.

_Nope. But we can kiss and make up. _

I laughed. What a nerd.

_Are you busy? Can you come over?  
_

A rock tapped my window before I could hit send.

I opened my window and found Jake in the yard. He put his finger to his lips. He saw Charlie's cruiser out front and knew he was home. He leapt silently through my window and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, honey, I shouldn't have lost my temper," He said into my hair.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"And I'm sorry for being so selfish. I should have thought about the situation from your point of view. You're amazing to me, but I can't expect you to be a super hero."

"What are you talking about? I am a super hero!" Jake said as he put his hands on his hips.

I laughed at him.

"Can we avoid fighting next time?" I said, still laughing slightly, but still relieved we were talking again.

"I can't promise we won't fight, you are kind of stubborn," he said tickling my ribs, "but I can promise I won't walk out before we kiss and make up."

"That's a good promise."

"And besides, I hear makeup sex is the best," he wink at me.

"Charlie's right there!" I pointed in the direction of where Charlie was sleeping.

"Oh yeah, well. I'll stay with you if you want," he said looking a little defeated.

"Please?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled the covers of my bed aside and I climbed in and he followed. He was warm and I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him next to me.

I fell asleep warm, safe and with the man I loved.

I dreamed that night, about Jake. It wasn't a bad dream, but I felt frustrated and I knew

there was something wrong about this dream.

We were walking around the forest, but it turned into a beach. And the beach was in flames. I couldn't figure out why the fire had started, but before I could tell Jake to run the scene changed back to the ballet studio with James. Only the difference was, I knew Edward wasn't coming. Jake and the pack came bursting through the doors and attacked James.

I woke up in a cold sweat and reached for Jake but he was no where to be found. I turned on my light and saw that there was a note on my desk, I walked over to it and opened it.

_Sorry Bells. Been called for patrol. No need to worry. Seth got hurt so Sam called me. Seth'll be fine in a few days.  
I love you.  
-J _

I breathed a sigh of relief to hear it was just a replacement and not an emergency.

I knew I'd never be able to go back to bed alone and sleep successfully, so I sat down and opened my e-mail on my computer.

I had 3 new messages, I hadn't realized I'd ignored my e-mails from Renee these last few weeks. I sent Renee a quick e-mail telling her I was fine and that yes, I thought it was a great idea for her to learn to unicycle with Phil.

I laughed as I tried to picture my uncoordinated mother unicycle. I walked back to bed, deciding to try and sleep. It wad only 3 AM and I couldn't sit here all night and wait for morning. As much as I'd rather have Jake with me, I had to get some sleep.

I slept, surprisingly. I woke up to bright morning sun in my window. It was a sunny day today, which was welcomed. I checked my phone and say I had 2 new messages, both from Jake.

_Hey Bells, I'm done with patrol so I'm going home to get some rest. I didn't want to wake you. Call you tomorrow.  
-J _

The second one worried me.

_Bells, Patrol again, something showed up near the border. I'll call when I'm done.  
-J_

I had no new calls from him. I called him, his house, and sent 8 text messages. I got no response. I was officially freaking out. I called Seth, who answered.

"Seth! It's Bella, where's Jake?" I was pacing through my room.

"Agh, I don't know. I've been sleeping." He was groggy and yawning. I forgot he had gotten hurt. I felt bad I wasn't worried about Seth.

"I forgot you were off patrol. Can you get a hold of Jake?" He got that I was asking him to phase and see if Jake was in wolf form or not.

"Sure, I'm feeling better than yesterday. I'll call you back." And he hung up.

I closed my phone and continued to pace back and forth. I waited a few minutes, still pacing. Then my phone rang.

"Hey Bella, yeah he's still out on patrol. I'm heading out too. Something came past our border. It's still hanging around so we're figuring things out. Jake says not to worry, he'll be back soon. Bye Bella." Seth hung up, and I fell to the ground. If they were out there, then obviously a vampire was near, but who would cause an issue if they were near the border? It must be a passing by nomad.

I texted Alice.

_Hey, Seth said someone is at the border? Anyone you know?  
-B _

She texted back quickly.

_Yeah, well, Tanya came by and we got into an argument. She got mad and left. We'll head out to the border and talk to the pack. _

That made me worry even more. I didn't like the thought of any of the Cullens with the werewolves. Though there was a truce, the pack didn't trust the Cullens, and what had happened between me and Edward didn't help that.

I headed to my truck and decided to go down and see what was going on for myself.  
As I neared the border I saw that there were a few cars I recognized near the road. I'd know them anywhere, they were Carlisle's and Emmett's. I pulled next to them and walked a few yards into the forest. I saw the wolves on one side and the Cullens on the other. They were in a tight positions and I could see Edward and Carlisle talking to Sam. Sam was still in wolf form.

I spotted Alice and walked up to her. She put an arm around my waist and pulled me slightly behind her. She whispered in my ear.

"Stay quiet, they're deciding if Tanya is theirs or not. Edward and Carlisle are trying to tell them she's not a danger and was upset so she ran without thinking."

As I stood with Alice's arm on my waist I wondered if I was on the wrong side. I was used to being on their side, but as I looked at the other side I saw Jake and his eyes were pleading. I stepped out of Alice's arm and walked toward Jake. I knew she was calling me but I kept walking toward Jake. I stopped by Jake's side and realized everyone's eyes were on me. The pack thought nothing of my actions, but I saw the betrayal in the eyes of all of the Cullens.

They continued fighting about Tanya, but I wasn't listening. I was running my fingers through Jake's fur and was lost in my own thoughts.

Had I betrayed the Cullens? I'd thought a lot about this when I chose Jake, but now it was more prominent. As I thought about it and decided my needs were more important. I had betrayed the Cullens, but I had no reason to be connected to them anymore. Yes, I loved them all. But Jake was my soul mate. He was my answer. The pack was my family now. I had to be loyal to them. As the decision to let Tanya go was laid down, I walked away from the Cullens and walked back to Jake's house without looking back.

**A/N: Okay! I know. Sort of a serious chapter and not the greatest Christmas present. But the next chapter will be better. Promise. =D Lemons you say? Lemons you will get. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I usually update everyday, but because of the holidays and this show I'm in, I had to skip yesterday. BUT here it is. I really enjoyed this chapter I hope you do too! **

**I don't own Twilight. Sad face. **

Jake and I were spending every minute we could with each other. He was often on patrol or sleeping, which he desperately needed. When he could find spare time, we'd walk around the beach or watch movies at one of our houses. The only looks we got, well Jake got, were when kids would see his size. I'd laugh, I rarely noticed how much bigger he was than everyone else. On the reservation, all of the boys were the same height and size.

When Jake was out, I still spent a lot of time with Emily and on the reservation in general. But when I wasn't on the reservation, I stayed home. I still had some contact with the Cullens, but since the issue with Tanya, they'd kept there distance. Alice still called and we still hung out on occasion. She'd understood what I'd chosen, but I tried to explain to her that I still loved her and all of the Cullens. Things were changing quickly with my relationship with the Cullens, and I wasn't sure if I was willing to chase after them.

Jake had 2 days off of Patrol, through Sam's orders, he'd already run 3 shifts in a row. So, we had an entire day together which was a welcomed surprise. Since Charlie was fishing with Billy, we decided to stay in all day and watch terrible movies together. I popped popcorn and Jake set the first movie up. I settled into his chest and prepared for a day of laughing. We got through an entire 10 minutes of the first movie before Jake's hands started to rub up and down my back. We hadn't had any real time alone in a while because of his shifts.

I pulled myself closer to him and pressed my lips to his shoulder. His hands moved up and under my shirt to cup my breasts. I moved my kisses up his neck to his mouth, where he welcomed them. Our tongues met and caresses each other. I moved to straddle him and I could feel his length against me. I yanked my shirt over my head and threw my bra off to the side. Jake moved his hands to rub against me through my jeans. I moaned, throwing my head back. Jake stood up, taking me with him and removed me and himself of the rest of our clothing. He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my legs around him and Jake lowered us to the ground never breaking the kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me even closer to him. My mind seemed to shut off and my body took over. I ground against him and I heard him moan my name. Finding my body needed him, I took him in me and continued to grind against him and felt him deep within me. My orgasm came hard and long. Longer than any orgasm I'd had with him. I felt his release in me, and collapsed on his chest. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you so much Bella," Jake sighed.

"I love you too," I said between chaste kisses I was pecking across his chest.

We spent the rest of the day watching movies, but never losing physical contact. It was almost if we couldn't stop touching. His body called to mine.

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but when I woke up it was dark and Jake was snoring beneath me. I stretched and fell off of Jake.

"Ouch," I said rubbing where I'd hit my head on the table.

Jake reached for me in his sleep and when he didn't find me, he woke.

"Bella?" he called, worried.

"I fell," I said sheepishly. Only I could fall off of a person.

He laughed and pulled me close. He saw me rubbing my head and he kissed it.

"All better," he said.

I laughed, but I felt better.

Since we'd slept through most of the evening, I decided to make dinner.

I started to lay out ingredients for lasagna. I told Jake he couldn't help, that cooking was my thing. He laughed and sat innocently at the table.

When I'd made the sauce and was waiting for the water to boil, I sat in Jake's lap.

"I like watching you cook," Jake said looking in my eyes.

"I like you watching me cook," I said kissing him.

"I like everything about you," Jake said kissing down my neck.

"Oh yeah?" Though I hated being complimented, Jake made me feel beautiful all the time.

"Yup, like your neck," he kissed my neck, "your breasts" I laughed as he kissed each of them. "I love everything you have and are." He said kissing me sweetly on the lips. He made me want to cry with all the love he offered me.

"Now how do I say anything half as beautiful as what you just said?"

"You can bring me my dinner, woman." He said with fake sternness. I laughed and got off his lap.

"Who am I? Donna Reed?"

I made us dinner and we sat on the couch and I laid on his chest and we talked all night about nothing and everything. We again fell asleep and when I woke, it was Jake getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said.

"I was going to make you breakfast," he said with a triumphant smile.

"Only because I am still half asleep am I agreeing to this," I said as I fell back onto the couch.

I heard him laughing an clanking around the kitchen.

After I'd fully woken up, I tried to remember if Charlie was home or not. I ran into the kitchen.

"Shit! Does Charlie know you're here!?" I yelled/whispered at him.

Jake laughed.

"Charlie came in when you were asleep yesterday, he said to tell you when you woke up that he'd been called into work. He loves me remember? He likes that you and I are together." He said, continuing making what looked like pancakes.

"Yeah, but he's not going to like it as much when he finds out we're having sex under his roof." I said glaring at him.

He ignored me, continuing to cook and laugh at me.

As much as I hated not cooking, I enjoyed being cooked for. At least when it was Jake.

We sat and ate pancakes together. They were amazing. I had no idea he could cook.

"I'm not completely helpless in the kitchen," he said when I voiced my thought.

"Well, I should have more hope you in." I said as I leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you for breakfast."

I walked him to the door and kisses him goodbye.

"I wish you didn't have to go." I said, putting my head on his chest.

"I wish I didn't have to go." He stroked my back.

"Miss you already." I said.

"Miss you more." He kissed my head and pulled back.

"I love you,"

" I love you more." He turned and ran to the forest.

I didn't think it would get any easier to say goodbye to Jake, but I knew he'd be back.

He always was.

**A/N: Totally digged it right? I know. Review. Duh.**

**I'll try and update soon! Send some love readers! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Before you freak out, I know, this is a short chapter. but It has a LOT in it. So, I didn't want to make it super long and confusing. Short, sweet and simple. =D**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added this to favourite! I love you, really really. Send more love! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

I relaxed the rest of the day, doing laundry and cooking for whenever Charlie got home. He didn't come home til the late evening that night. Since I'd already put dinner away, I reheated Charlie some pasta and chicken.

"Thanks Bells," he said, then sat and ate with little talking.

After he finished though, he had something to say.

"So, Bells. You and Jake." He was obviously enjoying what he had to say.

"Yup," I said, looking down at the table.

"Any plans yet?" Yet? Plans? For what?

"For what, Dad?" I was confused.

"You know, for the future. Marriage?" He did not! Oh God.

"Marriage?! We've just started... dating. Why would we even think about that? We're still kids!" My blush was coming in deep red.

"Well, you guys are so serious already. Billy thinks you guys'll get married young," he said. Oh God, Charlie and Billy were talking about us!

"I'm going upstairs now..." I said as I left a laughing Charlie at the dinner table.

I got upstairs and sent Jake a text.

_Billy and Charlie are talking about us. About MARRIAGE! What the hell!_

My phone rang and it was Jake.

"Hey Bells," Jake was laughing.

"What is so funny? My dad just asked if I was planning to get married to you!" I half yelled.

"Really? Oh, man! That's hilarious!" He kept laughing.

"Oh shut up you big dog. Billy and Charlie were talking about it!" I was mad, but Jake laughing at me was making me smile.

"Bells, it's just two old men talking. It's nothing serious. Don't freak. Though we could get a ring and scare the shit out of them." He was enjoying this way too much.

"Oh you are so funny."

"And you love me for it!"

"Sure, sure." I said as I hung up on Jake still laughing.

This whole talk was making me nervous. I didn't ever want to get married. I didn't like the idea of a white dress and walking down the aisle with everyone looking at you. The only think I liked about the idea of a wedding was Jake in a tux. I laughed at the mental picture.

I took a shower then got into bed. Today had been a long day, or at least it felt like it. I missed Jake, a lot. Even though he just left this morning, and I'd just talked to him. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, when I'd be on the reservation. When I was there, I had a better chance of seeing him, if only for a few minutes, or for a meal. I fell asleep thinking about Jake, and him in a tux.

I woke when my stomache churned and I bolted to the bathroom. I didn't know what made me sick, but I took it to the nervousness I was feeling. So I thought nothing of it. I went back to bed, but my mind was wandering to why I got sick.

I went down to Emily's the next day, I felt fine so I didn't worry about how I'd gotten sick last night. I was helping her cook when my stomache turned again and I ran to the sink and threw up.

"I'm so sorry, Emily." I said as I washed out the sink.

"Don't worry about it honey," she said as she put a wet towel to my forehead.

"I don't know what's making me sick, I did this yesterday too."

"Did you eat anything unusual?" She asked as she rewetted the towel and pulled me to sit.

"No, nothing I can think of."

"Have you been safe?" That was a jump from food.

"Like. Sex?" Yikes.

She nodded.

"Well, uhm. No..." I said, letting what she had suggested sink in.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh God, you don't think..." I couldn't even say it.

"I don't know Bella, the random sickness? Have you been feeling tired or missed your period?"

I couldn't remember my last period. Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I yelled.

"I have a test in the bathroom, let's go take it." Emily said as she took my arm and led me to the bathrom.

I didn't realize how hard it was to pee on a stick. Emily got a kick out of that. I was laughing too, but I was freaking out inside.

Once I'd successfully peed on the stick, I had to wait.

Holy shit, 3 minutes couldn't have been longer.

"I can't look." I said with my hands over my eyes.

"Bella, you have to. I can't do it for you."

I took a deep breathe and looked.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

**A/N: OMG I KNOW RIGHT?!**

**Hate me? I'll bet. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I know I left you guys hanging. (I'm so cruel) But! Here it is! **

**One of you had a great point. What about Imprinting? And for this I'll stick with what Stephenie Meyer wrote originally.**

**Who does Jake imprint in the book? Reneesme. Well. if Bella doesn't get pregnant with Edward, there is no Reneesme. **

**Ew, gross, No Jake will not imprint on his own kid. you guys are gross. haha. **

**Okay, this chapter ends well. Enjoy. Review. Send me some lovin'!**

**As always.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

I stared at the two dark lines.

"Shit," I said as I fell to the floor.

"It's okay, Bella," Emily said as she smoothed my hair and hugged me.

I didn't even like kids. Why hadn't I had enough sense to tell Jake to use a freakin' condom. Apparently all those Trojan jokes didn't stick.

What was I going to tell Charlie? Renee? Billy? What was Jake going to say?

..Shit.

What was I going to do? Keep it? Put it up for adoption? Abortion was out of the question, I may be pro-choice but it wasn't for me.

I didn't realize I was crying until Emily handed me a tissue.

"It'll be okay, Bella. Jake loves you, he'll be ecstatic about this. It may be when you guys are a little young but you two are meant for each other." Emily made everything sound so great. I was still freaking out.

Not that I hadn't thought about having kids with Jake. When I let myself picture Jake in a tux, I started to picture us, in a wedding photo, on our honeymoon, living in a home together, having babies. I just thought it would be in like, 10 years.

"Where's my phone?" I asked Emily after I blew my nose.

Emily went to get my phone and came back and I took a breath and sent a message.

_Jake, come to Emily's as soon as you can. Emergency. _

I pulled myself together and decided I was past freaking out about this. I wasn't happy about it exactly, but I wasn't mad or sad about it.

I walked back to the kitchen, with my pregnancy test in hand, and Emily handed me a class of water.

Jake was here before I finished the water.

"What is it? Are you okay Bella? Are you hurt?" Jake was frantic and looking me over trying to see if anything was wrong.

"No, no, Jake I'm fine, well. I think I am." I said as I handed him the pregnancy test.

He looked at it puzzled and then figured out what it meant.

"Ew, Bella, there's pee on this." He said as he handed it back.

"Jake, shut up. Do you know what it means?"

"Wait, you took this?" He said, eyes bulging wide.

"Yup. And apparently I passed." I half laughed.

"Holy shit," he said as he collapsed into the chair next to me.

"Are you mad?" I asked, I was most worried he'd freak and bolt.

"No! No way! I'm stoked!" He said as he stood and spun me around in a hug.

"Really?" I was crying again, but from happiness.

"Yes! Holy crap!" He was too great.

I always liked the picture of Jake and me with kids. He always was great around kids. I was worried, scared, and excited. Jake was hugging Emily now. He didn't worry about anything. He wasn't ignorant about what we'd gotten ourselves into, but he found the good in things before the thought about the bad. I loved that about him.

"I love you Bells!" He said, scooping me up in another huge hug.

"I love you too," I said through tears.

After we got all of our hugs and "Oh my God, I can't believe it!" out, I wanted to make sure it was real. I went to the doctor to get the official call. As I sat spread eagle on the table with my doctor between my legs, and Jake holding my hand I couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe this," I said.

Jake kept quiet the whole time.

"You don't have to stay in here you know," I said. Jake was obviously awkward around my gynecologist near my Netherlands.

"No, I'm fine," he said.

"Well, you already knew when you came in, but it was smart for you to come in and double check. Yes, you are pregnant. Congratulations." She said with a smile.

Then she told me about getting an OB/GYN for the entire pregnancy and a bunch of other information that I was likely to forget by the end of the day.

As Jake and I sat in my truck and cried and said I love you and hugged. But we had a daunting cast ahead of us. Telling our parents.

We decided Billy was the best to start with.

So, as we awkwardly sat on the couch in front of Billy, Jake took the lead.

"Dad, you know me and Bells are together." He said, fidgeting with the hem of his cut off jeans.

"Yup. You're pregnant aren't you?" He said, looking at me.

"How'd you know?" I said.

"Eh, why else would you be talking to me, unless you were getting married and I see no ring." He said, with a wink.

"We're not that far yet, but yes. We are pregnant." I said.

We both looked at each other with the same question in our eyes.

Were we supposed to get married now? Was that how it worked?

"You don't have to rush into a wedding, you know." Billy said, knowing our thoughts.

We laughed awkwardly and said our goodbyes, saying we were off to tell Charlie. Billy wished us good luck.

I knew we'd need it. Or at least Jake did. Good think Jake could run, and healed fast. In case Charlie decided to shoot Jake. Which wouldn't be a big surprise to me.

Charlie knew something was up when I asked him to come into the living room. It felt like we were having a Family Meeting. We were, kind of.

Jake had told his dad, I suppose I was supposed to tell mine.

"Hey, Dad." I said awkwardly.

"Just tell me Bells, no beating around the bush." Charlie said with annoyance.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out. I saw Charlie's face freeze and turn red. I knew Charlie liked that we were together, but I knew he'd be less than thrilled about us getting pregnant accidentally.

"How could you do this Bella! You're still in high school! What were you thinking?" Charlie stood and was pacing.

"I wasn't exactly planning this Dad, but I have Jake. He's here and supportive and he loves me. We know we screwed up but we can do this." I said, and for the first time I really believed I could do this.

"Love isn't going to pay for this kid Bells, and how could you do this? You've only been together for..." Charlie didn't know how long me and Jake had been together. He didn't keep tabs on it.

"Charlie, I know you want to blow my head off right now," Charlie agreed with a huff.

"But I love Bella, I'm not going anywhere. And, even before this, I was planning on coming to you asking for your permission to marry Bella soon." Jake said, standing and staring at Charlie.

Wait, whoa. What did he say?

"You're kidding right?" I said to Jake.

"Nope," was all Jake said in response.

I could see Charlie slightly calming down. I guess he'd rather have us married with a love child, then just plain pregnant.

I was freaking out again inside. I loved the idea of being married to Jake, but the idea of a wedding freaked me out.

"You had to know I was going to ask you soon enough right Bells?" Jake said taking my hand.

"Well, I knew we were moving fast and we do love each other, I just guess I didn't really realize a wedding would happen. I imaged skipping that part." He laughed at me. But I was slowly getting exciting about this. Everything was falling apart and coming together at the same time.

Jake looked at me with a heartfelt grin.

"Will you marry me?"

"I can't say no now, I'm carrying your child." I was crying and I kissed him then ran to Charlie.

"I love you Dad" I said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too kiddo."

**A/N: OMG I KNOW.**

**=D **

**Pregnant and engaged?! You guys loved it right? Tell me! Review! **

**Booga booga!**

**[Just because I could.]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy New Years Eve! And my gift to you is this chapter! I liked it. A lot. It was fun to write. **

**Sexy Jake. **

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight. **

I was now pregnant and engaged.

Who was I? The old Bella hated the idea of a marriage, made babies cry when she held them and definitely wouldn't be excited about either.

But I was, I was ecstatic. I kept picture a little baby boy with Jake's skin and our dark eyes and hair. Or a little girl in a dress with wild brown hair, holding hands with Jake.  
My life was pulling together and I finally was able to say I actually deserved it.  
Jake was way too excited. I loved it, but he was making sure I was taking vitamins, eating right, going to the doctor. I wasn't unhealthy before, but now I was pumped full of vitamins and greens.

My body was starting to change, it was only about 10 weeks into the pregnancy, but, as weird as it sounds, I felt pregnant.

I still went to school, and though no one knew yet, they would soon enough. My few friends knew I was with Jake and it was serious. They often asked to double date but we always declined. Not that Jake and I didn't go on dates, we just liked to be on our own.

Things were going fine, considering. Charlie was wondering if I was going to stay home or move in with Jake. Jake was wondering the same thing. But I was doing fine staying at home right now. I had a little money in the bank that could keep me comfortable even when the baby came. Jake was working when he had free time. He was making great money for the few hours he could squeeze in. I didn't like talking about money with Jake, but he kept telling me with a baby on the way we'd have to talk money eventually.

I just didn't want to deal with it now or anything Jake wanted to talk about right now.

"Bella, do you honestly think you'll want to live with Charlie when the baby comes?"

"No, Jake. But I don't like the idea of you paying for a house, and everything else." I was worried that this talk would happen.

"But I want to take care of you! I like that. I like the idea of buying a house and us living together." Jake was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I like that idea too, but I want to be involved too. I want to help pay for things. I don't want to be completely dependant on you for material things." I finally said it, Jake was looking confused and hurt.

"Bells, you give me everything I need emotionally. I want to give you something in return."

"Jake, you're everything to me. Why would I want anything else from you?" I asked with complete honesty.

"I don't understand why you won't take anything from me. I'm supposed to do this. I'm supposed to take care of you financially. I'm the man. That's my job." Jake said.

"'You're the man', you make it sound like I should stay at home and cook and clean all day. This isn't the 40's." I laughed, but I regretted it as soon as I saw Jake's face.  
Jake was obviously hurt, he didn't understand that it made me uncomfortable to depend on him.

"Then what's supposed to happen when our baby comes? Am I supposed to stay at home and come visit you while you're living with your dad? Weird thing, people who have babies together and get married usually live together." Jake said with an edge in his voice.

"I understand that but why can't you understand that I want to be able to help." I said, I didn't know how else to get it across.

"You are helping, you cook, you're carrying our baby, you're going to birth the monster! You do a lot. You just don't see it." He said, holding my face between his large, warm hands.

I sighed heavily and put my forehead against his.

"I guess." I said, he had a point. I still was uncomfortable with a lot, but he was making it easier to accept.

"I love you, Bella. I want to take care of you."

"I love you too, Jake. I just don't want you to do everything while I sit at home, watching TV and eating bon bons." I said.

He laughed.

"You won't. Besides, you don't like bon bons. But seriously Bella, why don't you want to live with me? I'm not that big of a mess." Jake smiled at me.

"Yes you are. But I just don't want you spending all you have on me."

"Bella, trust me. It's something I can do for you," Jake sighed heavily at me.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay?"

"Sure. Okay. I give in." Might as well humor him.

"You'll move in with me?" Jake was glowing. What a nerd.

"Yeah, Jake. Would you like me to spell it...." I didn't finish. Jake had scooped me up into a huge hug and kiss. I kissed him back as passionately as he did.

Jake pulled me back.

"No sex while pregnant." He said, pointing at my belly.

"Are you kidding? You can totally have sex while pregnant."I said, dragging my hand up his stomach.

"Wouldn't it be weird?"

"It's not like your anywhere near the baby. He won't know," I said as I unbuttoned his pants.

"He?" Jake asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know what it is. I'm just tired of calling it and it." I said.

"Makes sense," Jake said, as he showered kisses down my neck.

Jake never stopped surprising me. I've been with him for months now, yet his mind and body always took my breath away. Since he was usually half naked, I always got a good look at him.

He was huge, but he wasn't bulky. His arms held so much power, yet in moments like now they could hold me gently and keep me safe. His stomach was all muscle, and I never liked those overly worked out guys with abs you could eat off of, but Jake was just the right amount of muscle. His chest was wide, but didn't look fake. Every feature was about power and at the same time he was always gentle with me.

While Jake feathered kisses on my neck and shoulder, he moved his hands to pull my shirt off. While he continued to kiss me I removed myself of the rest of my clothes and moved to Jake. He pushed his already unbuttoned pants down and stepped out of them. His hands cupped my breasts and I leaned into him.

"Jake," I said.

He pulled back and looked at me. Only to close the space between us again and kiss me deeply. I arched my body into his and he pulled me down to the floor.

"I'm not really a floor sex kinda gal," I said to him with a wink.

"Now you are."

He rolled us over so he was hovering over me without putting too much weight on me.  
I put my hands behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss. One of Jake's hands found my breast and the other stroked my core. My back arched involuntarily. I heard Jake moan.  
I couldn't wait any longer and ground into his pelvis. He's moan turned louder and entered me. I cried out his name and he found a faster pace. I laid kisses on Jake's shoulder, but when he thrust into me I sunk my teeth into him lightly to keep from crying out again.

My walls came down on Jake inside me and I cried out, finding no use in trying to muffle it. Jake released into me and rolled next to me.

I pulled myself close to Jake, catching my breath.

"Floor sex isn't so bad," Jake said laughing and kissing me sweetly.

"Not bad at all." I agreed

**A/N: Whatcha think the baby's going to be? Girl or Boy? **

**Enjoy your New Year's Parties.**

**Don't Drink And Drive!!! **

**Be smart.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for not writing much. I've been knitting. Lame right? I love it. Anyways. Enjoy! Thanks always for the reviews and putting this story on alert! **

**Special shout out to kouga's older woman. Though they're is not kitch counter sex. There is mention. Got the idea from you! **

**Okay, I'm rambling.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

6 months later.

I was huge.

Not just huge, but people stared I was so huge. And apparently, when you're pregnant, it's okay for everyone and their mother to come up to you and touch your belly.

I should charge for everyone who touches the belly. I'd be rich.

When Jake and I decided to move forward with moving in together, Charlie had a surprise.

"Well, I knew this would happen. Especially now that you're engaged and having a baby, so I went ahead and bought you guys a house."

My mouth must have hit the floor. This wasn't like Charlie. He wouldn't go out and buy a HOUSE!

"You didn't," I said after recovering my bottom jaw from the floor.

"Yeah Bells, I want you to be happy. It was something I could to do help you guys out."

"That's amazing, Charlie. Thank you so much!" Jake said, grabbing Charlie in a Man Hug.

I laughed at how awkward that hug turned out.

"Dad, that's crazy. I love you so much," I said keeping my tears in check. Charlie and I weren't big on affection. But I needed him to know how grateful I was.

"Wanna go see the house?" Charlie said, trying to get the attention off of him.

"Yes!" Jake and I said in unison.

It was amazing! This house was everything I wanted and more. It was two stories, with 3 bedrooms and a bathroom in each room. We had a backyard! And a patio! I already was picturing having dinner out on the patio with a kid running around. The kitchen was huge, with an island and dark cherry wood cupboards.

Charlie went to inspect the backyard to see if we would need to Kid Proof it.

Jake leaned in to kiss my neck.

"Countertop sex," he said in between kisses.

"As soon as this baby is out, get ready." I said raising an eyebrow and kissing him passionatly.

Charlie came back in and thought the backyard could use some work.

"Thank you so much, Dad." I said hugging him.

"No problem Bells. I better be invited for your housewarming dinner." He said roughly.

I laughed.

"Of course, Dad, come over whenever. You can't live on beer and fish fry forever."

After Charlie left we ran around to each room talking about what to do with each one, what to put in each room, paint colours.

When we reached the master, we sat in the middle of the room and talked about what to do with this room.

"We need a big bed." Jake said with a wink.

"With red satin sheets," I added laughing.

"And pictures all over the walls."

I kissed him.

"Of course."

Then I saw that we had a balcony, I ran to it and leaned against the edge.

"This is beautiful," I said.

"Yeah, it is," I turned and saw Jake staring at me.

"I'm huge," I said.

"You're perfect," Jake said kissing each cheek and then my lips.

This is going to work.

I could feel it.

We settled in, moving new furniture and other old things into the house. With the help of the pack of course. Jake didn't let me lift a finger the entire time.

As we sat on our new couch, in our new house I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you so giddy about?" Jake asked looking at me funny.

"We're living together, and having a baby, and I love you so much." I said kissing him.

"Mmm. I could get used to this." Jake said kissing me again.

After some of the New House Happiness wore off, reality that I was huge and needed to get a nursery together sank in.

I felt awful, all the time. My feet hurt, my back hurt, the baby constantly kicked my ribs.

Good thing I had the rest of this baby's life to get back at it. Him. Or her.

I can't believe Jake got me to agree to not find out the sex of the baby until we had the monster. Who does that? Crazy people. Because everyday since I'd agreed to that I'd be freaking out about what he or she was. If I knew then I could paint the nursery, get clothes, I could pick names out! We were throwing around names, but it would be easier if we had a gender.

"Jake Junior!" Jake suggested.

"Not on your life." I said, poking him in the shoulder.

"You party pooper," Jake said.

"Aiden?" I said, flipping through yet another baby name book.

"Hmm, I like it." Jake said picking up a book for himself.

"Me too." I said, we were finally making progress.

"Piper? Kind of I-have-an-awesome-name-but-who-cares but it's cool."

"I guess, but it makes me think of one of the Orphans from Annie," I laughed.

"Okay, no orphan names," Jake pretended to cross it off an invisible list.

"It'd be so much easier to..."

"Nope, we will not find out the sex of our baby until he or she is here." Jake said, interrupting me.

"Fine, party pooper," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sarah." Jake said after a few moments of silence.

"Sarah... I like that too. it's a little plain," I said.

"What if she had a cool middle name? Like Flower? Or River?" Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"I was unaware that we were hippies living at Woodstock." I joked.

"I like River," Jake said pouting.

"I kind of like it too. It's earthy." I said.

"Now who's the hippie?" Jake said shaking his head in a matter of fact way.

I laughed at him and kissed him.

"If you're a hippie, I'm a hippie."

Jake pulled me into his chest, rubbing my belly.

"Everyone wants to touch it. It's like it's a magnet for old women."

Jake laughed.

"I'll get you a shirt that says, 'Do Not Touch Belly'. " Jake was trying to be a funny man.

"So hilarious. Why don't you try to carry around this monster?"

"Oh Bella, if I could... I still wouldn't." Jake laughed.

I punched him in the arm and picked my book back up.

"Christopher Aiden?" I said, I loved it.

"I like it, a lot actually." Jake said surprised.

"I love it!" I said kissing Jake.

We agreed on one name. That's a start.

"But what if it's a girl?" I asked worried.

"Sarah River?" Jake suggested.

"River is so hippie." I said.

"Yeah, kind of. It's a little too earthy for me." Jake said, using my wording.

"Isla?"

"I like that. Whoa, Isla Sarah?" Jake said.

"Yes! Wait, did we just pick baby names?"

"I think we just did," Jake said kissing me again.

"I love you, Jake." I said kissing him back.

"I love you more." Jake said rubbing my belly.

**A/N: Okay, I feel like I end every chapter with Jake saying I love you, but I don't care. **

**Whatcha think of names? I really like them. But then again I'm a big nerd. **

**Name ideas?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, before you all break out the tar and feathers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had a week of disappointing news. (No Theatre college for me. sad faces). So, if I had written anything I'm sure I would have thrown Bella off a bridge just for fun. Not really, well. maybe.  
Anways.**

**Here it is. Fun fun fun!**

**Enjoy. Reviews are wonderful and make my days better. **

**I don't own Twilight. **

Have you even been so fucking bored you literally were going to chew your hand off? Well, try bed rest.

I was about, oh, in my 27th month of pregnancy and the size of a small whale. I couldn't see my feet, but I knew they were swollen and they hurt. The doctor put me on bed rest because I was close to the due date, though I was pretty sure this baby was going to stay in there forever.

Even though I was a beached whale in my bed, I was happy to have Jake. So happy. I have no idea how I'd get through this without him. He was constantly calling and checking in, bringing me tea if I was pukey, and doing all the cooking and cleaning. He was my super hero. Sam was giving him as few shifts as he could, but sometimes Jake had to go.

Today was one of those days.

So here I was, watching bad day time TV and contemplating eating my arm out of boredom.

After my 3rd round of Days Of Our Lives, my back started to ache, not just ache but it felt like someone stabbed a knife in my back. At first it was just annoying, but now it was getting bad.

"Ow," I said reaching for my phone.

The pain would come then go. But it was coming and going faster.

"Oh shit."

I knew what this was.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Where's my phone?

I found my phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hey baby, I'm about to head out to patrol. What's up?"

"It's time." I said.

"Time for wha... Oh! Oh! Shit! Fuck! I'm coming baby!"

I heard Jake's phone hit the ground and Emily picked it up.

"He's heading in the wrong direction, should I head over?"

"Might as well, I think it'd be better if you drove than Jake." I laughed but the pain was getting worse.

"Be there soon honey,"

"Oh, and I think I just pissed my pants."

"Your water broke. I'll be there as fast as I can. Keep breathing." Emily hung up and I took deep breaths to help the pain.

It wasn't helping.

So, I tried to focus enough to send a mass text.

_Baby's coming. I'm pretty sure Jake is headed to Mexico so Emily is taking me to the hospital. You're all welcome to come and wait in the waiting room because no way are you seeing my lady parts. _

_-B._

Of course I got 4 texts within 30 seconds but I didn't read them. Emily came running through my door with Sam, who carried me downstairs and into their car.

After that, I don't remember much. Holy shit child birth was a bitch though.

14 hours later, it was all worth it.

8 lbs. 14 oz.

22" long.

Jake made big fucking babies.

But, he was one beautiful baby.

Aidan Jacob Black.

I had no idea my heart could possibly feel love for someone so strongly, but as Aidan lay sleeping in my arms I had no idea how I could possibly not love him this much.

He was perfect.

Jake was already the best daddy in the world.

Charlie and Billy weren't too big on the whole baby thing, but they both were here and held him.

"You sure you want to name him Jacob? He might end up just like this one." Billy said nodding to Jake.

"Oh, maybe I should rethink it..." I said, winking at Jake.

I slept through most of the visitors. I know Emily and Sam came through, Seth and Leah, Rachel even came by.

I did get to see Carlisle though.

"He's healthy and looks beautiful."

"Thank you. Though, if he got Jake's good looks, he must have gotten my klutz gene," I laughed.

"I'm fairly sure no one can be as klutzy as you, Bella." Carlsile was laughing.

The rest of my hospital stay was easy. A few people came to visit and see Aidan, but it was relaxed.

I remembered I had sent that mass text message and checked my phone for responses.

I had about a million ones that said "Congradulations!"

Then I had one from Edward.

_Congradulations. I know you'll be a beautiful mother. _

_-E._

I smiled, though we were no longer in love he was still one of my friends.

_Oh My Gosh!!!!! I'll have to visit the house! I have a TON of clothes for you and Aidan Jacob Black. Great name by the way!_

_Love you!_

Oh Alice, I should have known this baby would be forced to wear designer onesies and expensive burping clothes.

My mom had replied with ideas of visiting soon and having to send pictures as soon as possible to her and Phil.

I had one from Jake, which I thought was weird.

_Hey! I was not headed to Mexico.. I just.. was overly excited I made it didn't I?_

I laughed. Jake was passed out on the chair next to me.

Of course he made it, he always made it.

I was still convinced he was headed to Mexico.

The next day we had fewer visitors and just waited to get the okay to go home. The doctor said I could leave tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

I slept through the night dreaming of Aidan sleeping in his nursery and Jake rocking him to sleep.

Now the hard part.

Actually going home and living reality.

Some people had told me going home was the worst part, but I was excited to get Aidan home and to cook for myself and get into a routine.

Jake carried Aidan in his car seat to the car while I was being pushed in a wheelchair.

"You ready, honey?" Jake said, kissing my cheek and helping me into the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said, leaning around my chair to make sure Aidan was okay.

The car ride was slow. Jake decided now that we had a baby on board we needed to go 5 miles under the speed limit.

"Jeeze, Grandma." I laughed at Jake.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I'm not wearing any." I said winking at him.

"Hey! No dirty talking in front of the baby!"

"Oh, shush." I said, crossing my arms.

Jake carried Aidan into the house, and I started to walk to the house when Jake ran out.

"Whoa! You're supposed to take it easy!"

"I'm walking to my front door. I think that's easy." I said, but Jake scooped me up in his arms.

"Well, the royal treatment. I should give birth more often." I joked as he lowered me onto the couch.

"Don't even joke. Let's try to get this one walking before we attempt another."

I laughed and snuggled down into the soft couch. So much better than the itchy lumpy hospital bed.

Jake put Aidan in my arms and sat beside me. We sat there, looking at our baby.

"He's perfect." I said, smiling up at Jake.

He kissed my check and then leaned down and kissed Aidan's head.

This was my life now.

And it was beautiful.

**A/N: I had written this chapter with the baby being a girl, and just needed the baby to be a boy. I'm glad I did. **

**Name choice? Dig or Diss? =P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for this super duper late post. But here it is. It's finished. I know, I could go on forever with this but it's time. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You're all great. **

**I'll keep writing! No worries! New story ideas flying around in this noggin. **

I thought my world would have turned upside down and been filled with diapers and bottles.

True, there were many diapers and bottles in my life now, but things were perfect. Well, almost perfect. It would have been perfect if I didn't wake up at 2:14 every morning without fail. Aidan has an internal alarm clock that is going to kill me.

Aidan was amazing. He ate, slept, pooped and threw up. And through it all I thought everything was adorable. Every burp, hiccup, smile, giggle, drooly fist in my face.

Jake had patrol whenever he was needed, though Sam was still trying to give him as few shifts as possible. I encouraged him to work and go on patrol as much as he wanted. But he really just wanted to stay at home with me and baby. He was constantly making Aidan laugh and even changing him when I was sleeping or busy without me asking.

My life felt amazing.

And as much as I loved being pregnant and having this perfect little gift, I missed sex. And I missed being able to see my feet and shave my legs. But I think I missed sex the most.

And Jake missed it as much as I did.

After a few days of me recovering from Aidan and getting into the flow of things we figured out Aidan liked to nap during the afternoons.

And we liked to have sex during his afternoon naps.

That first time after we got home was amazing, I'd missed the feel of Jake's arms around me and his warm hands exploring my body. I missed the taste of his lips and the feel of my hands wrapped in his hair.

Our needs for each other was tangible in the air. Jake never let his hands leave my body and I never stopped pressing myself closer to him. Jake cried out my name and I muffled his cries with my lips. I felt his hot release in me and we lay down holding each other. I had no idea how much I'd missed him physically. Apparently he did too.

These days, life seemed to be on fast forward, it feels like it was just yesterday holding the positive pregnancy test in my , Aidan was out growing clothes faster than I could buy them. He was barely 6 months old and already wearing 12 month old clothes.

"It's because of me. He's going to be a big guy like his daddy." Jake said, holding Aidan over his head playing airplane.

"Well, this big boy is going to be wearing nothing but too short pants if we don't start buying bigger clothes for him." I said blowing kisses on Aidan's belly loving the way his laughed and giggled.

Jake put Aidan down into his play pin and scooped me up in his arms and kissed me passionately.

"I love you," I said then kissing him again.

"I love you more," Jake said, lips still smashed to mine.

Aidan's naptime was a gift from God. As soon as I put him down, I practically ran into the kitchen.

Jake was making a snack, but he didn't finish.

I pulled Jake's lips down to meet mine and I loved the feel of him near me. Jake lifted me up onto the counter and I wrapped my legs around him.

Jake peppered kisses down my neck while I unbuttoned Jake's jeans. He pulled off his and my pants in one motion. I pulled my shirt over my head and Jake stood back and admired my body.

"If you're just going to look, I could take a picture for you." I said, raising an eyebrow at Jake.

"A picture would work, but I'd rather have the real thing," Jake said as he closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I felt my body's need for him and pulled him closer to me. Jake entered me and I sighed. I ran my hands up and down his back enjoying Jake's moans.

My body exploded in pure bliss and I cried out Jake's name.

Jake followed after me and he kissed me deeply.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he said.

"I have some idea," I said laughing lightly.

Things didn't slow down anymore after that, if anything they kept speeding up.

One day I was out getting grocery's and I get a call from an ecstatic Jake.

"He said Mama! He said Mama!" Jake yelled into the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"What? He did?! Wait, he called you mama?" I laughed.

"I was talking about you getting yummies for dinner and he said Mama!"

"My baby is a genius!" I said.

"Hurry and get home, Bells! Maybe he'll do it again."

We said our goodbyes and I rushed through the rest of my list and was home in less than an hour.

I ran through the door, leaving the grocery's and running up to Jake and Aidan.

"Say mama!" I said taking him from Jake's arms.

"Mama," Aidan said.

I squealed and lifted Aidan into the hair and laughed.

Jake wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. I kissed Aidan's head.

"My two favourite boys." I said leaning into Jake.

I could feel Jake beaming, with his arms wrapped tightly around his little family.

We put Aidan down for the night and cuddled on the couch. Finally able to relax.

Breathing in Jake's musky scent, I sighed happily.

"I love you so much." I said, sprinkling kisses on his neck.

"I love you more," Jake said rubbing my back.

"Aidan's talking," I said.

"He'll be walking soon."

"And going to school."

"And driving."

"Oh, God. Our son is already grown!" I started to freak out slightly. My baby was already talking!

"He is not. He's still a baby. Don't freak out yet." Jake laughed heartily.

I breathed in deeply, trying to relax. It worked and I settled back into Jake's chest.

Jake wrapped his arms around me and I could feel my own personal sun radiating warmth and light.

We both had a lot in our future. Babies, diapers, stress, and lots of love.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
